New Years and A Birthday
by roo17
Summary: This is for every new years that passes by and for Ace's bday. AcexLuffy is main pairing. There may be a sequel story of this for Luffy's birthday gifts for Ace.


Happy New Years And A Birthday  
Chapter One: 2011

_**Summary:**__ Each chapter represents a new year. So this story will only be updated once a year. This also includes a short little thing on Ace's birthdays too.  
__**Pairing:**__ AcexLuffy, ZoroxSanji, RobinxFranky, UsoppxKaya  
__**This chapter:**__ Takes place in todays time. But other than that, everything is still the same. Oh yeah, in this, Ace has one brown eye (right) and one gray (left)_

**XxXxX**

Luffy rested his chin on the railing of the boat. He gave a sigh as he heard the laughter and cheering of his crew mates. Normally, he'd be joining them in partying and joking around, but everyone was busy doing their own things. Since it was New Years, everyone had gotten themselves a partner to kiss at midnight. Zoro was with Sanji, much to Luffy's surprise, and they were on the other side of the Sunny holding hands. Nami had met someone she liked two days ago in town, so she was with him in the kitchen chatting away. Usopp and Kaya were in another room below deck swapping their adventures with each other. It was quite surprising to see Kaya on the last island they visited, so she was sailing with them just for the moment. Franky and Robin had been dating two months now, so they gladly had each other. Chopper was in town with another reindeer, so the crew gladly let him have his privacy with her since they knew he was the shy type. So all the crew members were happy and busy with their partners… except for Luffy. He had tried several times to make conversation with someone, but they just brushed him aside.

"I wish _I _had someone to kiss at midnight…" He seemed to put to himself as he watched the stars reflect on the dark blue waters surface; the full moon illumination the night sky. He kicked a lost pebble from the deck into the water, the ripples forming beautiful patterns on the surface. He gave a sigh as he deflated. Suddenly, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist as soft kisses invaded his rubber neck. He let a blush cross his face and let a tiny moan escape his lips before turning around to see who was invading his space.

"Who's the–" He gasped as he saw a freckled face grin down at him; brown and gray eyes gazing almost lustfully at him. A twitch of a smile appeared on his lips before they were covered with someone else's. They were warm and soft and sweet. He pulled away and looked up at his lover. "Ace, I can't believe you're here!" Said person chuckled and hugged his brother again tightly, resting his chin on top of Luffy's head.

"Now, you didn't think I'd let my little brother go kissless on New Years Eve did you?" Luffy smiled as he warmly embraced his brother back, his heart beating fast.

"Of course not."

"Oi, the countdown is beginning!" The crew quickly gathered on the side of the Thousand Sunny where Luffy and Ace were, looking up at the sky to watch the fireworks. Luffy turned around and leaned into Ace's chest; Ace taking the chance to wrap his strong arms around Luffy's thin waist.

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Each crew member turned to their loved one and kissed. Luffy looked up at Ace who quickly kissed the younger teen. Luffy broke away in time to see the first set of aerial fireworks explode in the sky, letting out an 'ooh~!' After a few minutes of watching the beautiful fireworks in the deep blue night sky, he turned back towards Ace.

"Happy New Year, otouto." Luffy wrapped his arms around Ace's neck and looked into his eyes, a sweet smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday, nii-chan." He placed a soft kiss on his brother's lips, earning himself a chuckle.

"Thanks, Lu." They stood in each other's arms as they watched the fireworks come to an end and Ace looked at his brother mischievously. "Did you get me a birthday present?" The younger sibling too had that mischievous gleam in his eye.

"No, but I can give one to you down in the lookout room. It's nice and big and _private_." Ace quickly grinned and grabbed his brother's shorts as he led him up towards the lookout room; both hungry to see each other's fireworks explode in the deep night of the new year.

**XxXxX  
****Happy New Years everyone! And happy birthday Ace-san! *cries* I wish you alive to celebrate it with your brother! Waaaaa~! *sniff* Okay, so I hope you enjoyed it! I might make a little other story that includes what happens after each new years/birthday. so keep an eye out for that. As for this story, you will not see another update until next new years. So I hope you enjoyed it! Love ya~**

_The darkness I liveth, the darkness I love  
__~roo the vampire_


End file.
